Episode 8435 (28th July 2014)
Plot Anna is surprised when Faye asks to spend the day with her in the cafe instead of seeing her friends. Nick and Leanne aren't worried about seeing the mediator. Michael shows Gail a dilapidated ice cream van he's taken possession of from a mate. She decides to spend her day off from the bistro doing it up. Norris admits to Rita that he was wrong about the money but he refuses to back down over Dennis. Arriving at the meeting, Nick unknowingly parks his car in a private parking zone. The mediator, Oliver Porter, urges Nick and Leanne to resolve their dispute without arguments. Steph panics when she has to cope alone in a busy bistro. She tries to summon Gail but Gail ignores her phone. Nick and Leanne disagree that their marriage was over when she got with Kal. Leanne demands Nick pay her maintenance money for Simon. Nick starts insulting her and walks out. He is furious to see his car being towed. Roy and Yasmeen go to a council meeting regarding the closure of the library. Sharif can't help noticing Yasmeen is carrying a supply of eggs. Nick is on edge when he returns to the bistro and snaps at a dissatisfied customer. Julie lets slip to Norris that Dennis asked her to make him homeless so that Rita would take him back. Roy and Yasmeen fail to save the library. She decides to stage a sit-in. Craig tells Faye people have been tweeting that she's going with lads and sleeping around. She is upset. Norris lets Rita know what Julie told him. Gail and Michael are thrilled to see the ice cream van restored to its former glory. Nick asks Gail why she's spent the day helping a loser instead of her son. Nick and Michael square up to each other. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Oliver Porter - Charlie Kemp *Diner - Annie Walker *Clamper - Mike Coombes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Just Nick's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Mediation venue - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick trades insults with Leanne at the mediators, and later squares up to Michael; Julie tells Norris about Dennis's ruse to win back Rita; and Anna frets about Faye. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,501,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2014 episodes